Desire
by Riu-san
Summary: Porque todo lo que deseaba, ya lo había perdido. /One Shot/ ExR


Desires

_Disclaimer: _Crepúsculo **no** me pertenece

_Pairing: _**Emmett**x**Rosalie**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de la oscura habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Trató de controlar los fervientes sentimientos que se mezclaban en su pecho y que le causaban un dolor tan nítido, que creyó, ingenuamente, que las piernas podrían fallarle. Una mueca que pretendía ser una vaga sonrisa se pintó en su bello rostro. _Sí, claro. Como si algo como eso pudiera pasar. _

No comprendía porque la terca novia de su hermano se negaba a continuar siendo humana. ¡Podía tenerlo todo! Todo lo que ella siempre quiso, y que le fue arrebatado monstruosamente. Quería sentir su corazón latir, dormir plácidamente en la noche y tener hermosos sueños, en los que el protagonista principal sea un pequeño o pequeña que le sonriera dulcemente y gritara: "Mamá, mamá".

Lo único que deseaba era amar a un hijo.

Se tocó el vientre casi inconscientemente. Si tan solo su tiempo no se hubiese detenido nunca; sin tan solo hubiera abierto los ojos antes; si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la gloria de su belleza…Era cierto, tenía todo lo que una chica podría desear. Una apariencia abrumadoramente hermosa, un hombre que la amaba y una familia dedicada y cariñosa. Pero para ella, todo eso no era suficiente. Deseaba oír pequeñas y suaves risas por la casa; ver como todos mimaban a su hijo y sentirse querida por alguien tan inocente con él.

A veces no podía creer que después de todos esos años, aún siguiera pensando de forma tan egoísta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que con ello, su dolor se disipara en algo. Pero, ella sabía que no funcionaría. Nada podía sacarla de aquel lugar. Nada.

-¿Rose?

La voz ronca y preocupada que la llamó con tanto amor, logró dispersar su miseria por un segundo. Alzó la vista y miró su consternado rostro, teñido por la más grande de las penas. ¿Cuántas veces más lo haría sufrir? Todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por no cargar su dolor con él, y una vez más la veía así. Derrotada, consumida, perdida. La gran reina, la más bella de todas, la preciosa Rosalie, era ahora una víctima más. Una víctima del tiempo.

No pudo responder a su llamado. Si lo hacía, tal vez, lo único que saldría de su boca sería un profundo lamento que lo heriría profundamente. Dio unos pasos lentos y tímidos, como temiendo acercarse. No era culpa de él, ni de su familia. Ese había sido su destino y tendría que cargar con él toda su existencia.

Los grandes brazos de Emmett la sujetaron con firmeza, al presentir que no podría permanecer de pie. La acunó con una dulzura infinita mientras se dejaba llevar por la exquisita sensación de ser acariciado por sus rubios cabellos. ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a ser feliz cuando lo tenía a él? ¿Por qué siempre quería más de lo que podía tener? Se aferró con fuerza a su cuello tratando de amarlo aún más.

-Estoy aquí Rose. Estoy aquí…

Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba con ella, para ella, y por ella. Él era, en esos momentos, su poca felicidad, el resto vivía en sus imposibles deseos.

-Lo siento tanto.

Si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho. Él se merecía algo mejor que ella. Era una mujer incompleta. Lo único que hacía era aparentar superioridad y destilar belleza en frente de todos, y congestionarse de dolor cuando se hallaba sola; cuando su patético sufrimiento no podría herir a nadie.

-Tranquila- susurró- No pasa nada.

Pero sí que pasaban muchas cosas. No podía contener el que sus deseos acapararan su mente, ni tampoco que alcanzaran a Emmett.

Sintió que la llevaba despacio a su habitación. La recostaba en la gran cama, y comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos consoladoramente. Sujetó su mano con fuerza, mientras miraba la hermosa luna llena a través del gran ventanal que daba al bosque.

-Si pudiera te lo daría- dijo Emmett conocedor del dolor de su princesa.

-Lo sé. –contestó mientras lo observó con una rara gratitud y, una conciliadora pero triste sonrisa que reservaba solo para él.

Aún no se había dado cuenta, que el desear era solo una aspiración que los humanos podían darse el lujo de querer. Y ella, hacía mucho tiempo, se había vuelto de piedra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya agradado este pequeño Shot. Ya saben, vivo por sus opiniones, asi que dejen review.

Gracias por leer.

**Ryu**


End file.
